Precious Thing
by TwinPeaksLabyrinthVamp
Summary: Jareth takes Sarah back to the Labyrinth against her will, to become his queen. Rated Mature for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Precious Thing

AN: Hi, yes this is my first story on Fan Fiction, so please be kind and understanding if I suck!

-------------------------

**Chapter one**

_…You remind me of the babe…_

How could she do this to me? This simple mortal girl. She beat me at my own game, left me alone and scared. No, not scared. I can not be scared, but she made me think I loved her, and in a way that scared me. The King of the Goblins, scared of a little girl. Yes, the thought does send shivers down my spine. But, I no longer love her. After all these months of watching her, studying her every move. I am now ready to take her, take her back to the Goblin City, and take back my heart, that was once stolen.

Sarah Williams, thought once she was an ordinary girl. But nine months ago, at the age of seventeen, thirteen hours changed her life forever, and unknown to her, life will never be the same. She took back her brother Toby, from the King of the Goblin City, she thought she was through with that handsome ruthless evil King. But no, she was too smart for her own good, this time, the King is back, and instead of the baby Toby, he wants the babe Sarah.

Life was average for eighteen year old Sarah, she went to school, few friends, had jobs, pleasant relationship with the family. Her life was average, it wasn't for a while, unknown to all but her and her brother Toby, who soon will forget. She thought average is what her life would be from now until death. But plans are stirring, one wrong move, and Sarah will be far from average.

Babysitting, always babysitting her little brother this Sarah. She sat at her desk, with the babe on her lap, smoothly brushing out his raspberry blonde hair.

"You are a handsome fellow, my dear Toby. One day some pretty lady might see you and take you away for ever! Or man… I king…/I Oh, never mind." I should not say such things, she thought to herself. Too many bad memories, I should concentrate on the good stuff, not say such things to remind us of the horrid time. Too many dreams, too many dreams. The past few weeks she has been having dreams of the man-we-do-not-speak-of, as she refers to him in her mind. Dreams, of the ball he magically took her to, and what would have happened afterwards if he had had his way. She always for some reason, loved him, in her dreams. She does not know why, maybe the idea of a magical king, loving you forever, has a nice ring to it. But at the end of the dream, always, she comes to her senses and he attacks her. She wakes up in a sweat, crying profusely. She hates the king, and if ever did she see him again, she would run as fast as she could in the other direction.

Sarah took the sleeping Toby to bed, and then went to her vanity to go through her many things, as she so often did in amusement. Stroking her long brown hair she pulls it up into a loose bun. She was wearing a green t-shirt and boot-legged jeans. The colours complimented her, she noted.

Every so often, she would think of her hours in the Labyrinth, not of the bad, but of the good. The friends she made, Ludo, Sir Didymus. Most of all she thought of Hoggle, her dear friend. She wished she could call upon him from the mirror, as he instructed nine long months ago. But she could not, for she was afraid the king would come along with Hoggle, and take her brother away again.

She could not run through the Labyrinth again, and if she did get to the end, she could not say those six words. She would not mean them, he did have power over her, he haunts her every waking, and sleeping moment. She did mean what she said before, damn straight he had no power over her. But the minute she got back home, the power that was once not there, came seeping into every crack of her existence.

She opened her diary that was sitting in her drawer, and pulled it out along with a pen. Every so often she got an urge to write, and at this moment she had a lot on her mind she needed to get out. She decided to write a story, based on her own experience.

She sat thinking about her story, and then out loud while she wrote, she said the first."I wish the Goblins would come take me away... Right now!"

"As you wish."

Swiftly she turned around in her chair, to see the person she loathed most in the universe. The one man she could not resist, yet would kill herself to ever be with. Jareth the Goblin King was sitting on her white double bed, knees crossed, wearing his white blouse, brown tight pants, and knee high pointed leather boots. He looked smashing, but the sly smile turned Sarah onto the trick he must be planning.

Before speaking, she contemplated killing herself, but thought better of it. "You can not have my brother!" She half yelled at him, making sure to keep her composure.

He quickly winked at her, then uncrossed his legs, grinning at her and blazing his two different coloured eyes. Oh shit, Sarah thought. What am I in for now?

"Why do you think I want your baby, Sarah?" His British accent was astonishing. Everything he said was smart and subtly sexy. He lost his grin and focused on the stunned girl, stiff on the chair.

"Why are you here?" She asked him, trying to act cool.

"Because you wished me here. I thought we went over this before. You say the magic words, I appear."

"I didn't mean to!" She was shaking with fear, realizing her error in speaking aloud her thoughts.

"That's what they all say, dear. But, I guess it won't be too bad. You beat my Labyrinth before, it shouldn't be harder the second time around." He toyed with his gloves, and looked at Sarah over his long eyelashes.

"But… You said you wouldn't take Toby!" Sarah sat up and ran for the door. She turned the knob and slammed on it, but it wouldn't open. She turned around, her back to the door. Jareth was smirking at her, amused.

"I'm not taking Toby, you fool. You said you wanted to be taken away, not the little brat." He smiled up at her.

"But… then how am I supposed to beat the Labyrinth, if I'm the one being kept in the Goblin City?"

"Oh yes, I never thought of that." He lied thoughtfully. He got up off of the bed and slowly took four steps to be an arms length away from the shivering girl. To be this close to her, sent a warm feeling through his body. I must take her now, he thought. I can't stand it any longer.

"Are you going to turn me into a goblin?" She spat at the king, no longer shivering, anger slithered off her words.

He stared at her for a moment and then a melody of sharp laughter rang from his mouth. He stopped, and brought his hand around to the back of her head and undid her hair bun. Her hair dropped to her shoulders in soft waves. Sarah, frightened again, just stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"You are not to be turned into one of those nasty creatures. Yes, I shall turn you into something, in a few years when you have reached your peak of womanhood."

"What? What are you planning to turn me into?" She slowly spoke in a whisper.

"Into an immortal. To forever be at my side, I shall make you Queen." He grinned down at her as her eyes widened.

"I do not want to go with you! I do not want to be Queen! I'd rather be a goblin…"

"I thought we had established that you have no choice in the matter of going back to the Underground, and yes, you shall be my Queen." He lost his smile, and stepped closer to her.

"Why do you want me to be your Queen?"

"Because. For my many years, I have searched for one woman to forever live with, I have not found one that I could truly ever love. And you, my dear, I loved you in thirteen hours. I hate you for it." He stared down at her, his lasts words stung her with a pang.

"If you hate me so much, then why do you want me to be with you forever?"

"Because you hate me. I hate you, yet I can not live without you. You obviously despise me, and in my revenge I shall make you stay with me forever."

"That does not make any sense. Your crazy!" Sarah stares up at him, trying to prolong the conversation, trying to find a way out.

"May be so, Sarah, may be so. But you can not deny… A physical attraction." He wraps his arms around her waist, and presses himself towards her. She could feel the swelling coming from down below. It disgusted her, and frightened her, knowing what he wanted, and what he would take from her while she kicked and cried and screamed. This was sick, she knew it. She was eighteen, and he was around forty. It was obviously illegal, yet he pushed himself on her so forcefully. Yes, she did feel attracted to him, but who wouldn't? You can think the person you hate most in the world is hot, its just… c'mon he's really good looking.

He brought his mouth down to hers, and slowly kissed her tender lips. Sarah's breaths came in heavy gasps, she did not know what to do. Should she go along with it? No. She should fight. She pushed on him as hard as she could, but he would not budge. He was kissing her neck as she pushed on his chest. He just pushed her closer up against the wall, and she could feel he had gotten more excited. She gave up, and he sought at her mouth, trying to force open her lips with his tongue. He bit her lip and with a gasp his tongue entered. He moved in a soft motion, as his hands trailed along her back, up and down her bottom.

"Welcome to your new world." He whispered in her ear, as soft fog formed around them, and she passed out.

------------------------------

Ok, that's my first chapter. Do not yell at me, I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter two. This one doesn't have as much Jareth, but I like this chapter, it let me bring out my imagination of what his castle is like inside.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

I hope mom doesn't come bursting in my door soon, Sarah thinks to herself, I want to sleep more. Rolling over in bed, she puts her arm around something furry and warm.

"Wait… what?" Sarah whispers to herself. Her eyes were crusted and she could not open them.

"Me lady! Me lady you are awake! Ambrosias get down! You woke me lady!" An annoying smart sounding voice rang in Sarah's ear, and her crusted eyes flew open.

Sitting all around her were Ambrosias, Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle. All of her old friends from the Labyrinth were here, they were finally reunited, and it felt so good.

"Oh my god you guys!" Sarah jumped out of the white bed, and tackled all four of her pals.

"Sawahhh!!!!" Ludo yelled and squeezed her tightly, engulfing her in his big orange fur.

"Me lady! You must have missed Ambrosias and I so dearly, Ambrosias cried for weeks after you left, and you know he is a dog, it was quite a sight." Sarah, already crying, hugged Didymus, and then looked over at her dear best friend of her Labyrinth adventure.

"Hoggle!!!" Sarah jumped on Hoggle, almost throwing them both to the ground.

"Ohhhhhhh… Sarah, I sure have missed ya." Hoggle says shyly but surely. Sarah sits back and looks at the four friendly creatures sitting in front of her. They were all sitting on a grand white plush bed, in a wooden room filled with white furniture. Everything except the floor and walls were white. She smiled at them, and realized that they used to be more chattier, they all looked somewhat glum on this reunion, and then she remembered why she was here.

"The King sent you all, didn't he?" She asks Hoggle.

"Yes'm, he brought ya here late last night, he carried ya up to this room, an got his goblin minions ta come find us all, an for us ta watch ova ya all last night, an ta be here when ya awoke." Hoggle explains.

"Oh, so he forced you to be here."

"Well no, me lady. If we knew you were here, we would come on our own free will to be with me lady." Sir Didymus grasps Sarah's hand to comfort her.

"Oh, then why are you all so glum?" She asks them.

"Because me lady, this is the last time we are to see you." Sir Didymus jumps over and embraces Sarah, followed by the rest, except for Ambrosias who sits by and whimpers.

"Ohh Sawahh. I am… goin tahh miss yah." Ludo exclaims to her.

"Why can I not see you all again?" Sarah asks them, slight fury showing on her face.

"The King does not want us to interfere with you while you are still mortal. And you shall be mortal till your 21 birthday." Didymus tells.

"Why while I am mortal?"

"We don't know really… But Jareth is very possessive, an wants ya all to himself." Hoggle whispers.

"Ok… So how am I supposed to get out of here?" Sarah leans forward to get them all in a small huddle.

"There is no way out. Believe me, many mortals have tried me lady. None have beat Jareth, except for you. The only way out is for Jareth to let you out. And he for sure is not letting you leave me lady." Sir Didymus says sadly.

They all turn to the clock, which says 8:00 am. "We must leave now." Hoggle says. She hugs them all, and with many a tear, they leave. Sarah is still wearing her clothes from yesterday. She goes over to a vanity and finds a brush to untangle her long locks.

There is no way out, she thinks to herself. I may have to live here, but I will not let Jareth turn me into a slave, and I will not let him touch me like he did last night.

Like he knew she was thinking about him, Jareth bursts through the door. He is wearing the same fashions as yesterday, but the shirt is light blue, the pants are grey and the boots are jet black. He closes the door, and slowly, sexily, sways over to the sitting Sarah. He stands behind her, and leans over to peck her cheek.

"How was your sleep?" He asks her.

"It was fine." She says, with no emotion in her voice.

"Yes, yes, I can tell today you are to be moody." He looks at her through the vanity mirror, distaste on his face.

"Yes, mortals tend to be moody." She spat at him.

"Hmm… Then are you saying I should turn you immortal sooner than planned? Say the word, and I shall oblige."

"No!" She bursts out. Jareth slightly chuckles and takes her hand to pull her up to face him.

"I wish to take you tonight." He looks at her, showing no trace of any emotion, like a robot.

"Take me where?" She asks, playing dumb.

"Don't be silly Sarah. You know what I mean." His mouth twitches, and she can tell he likes the way she makes fun of him. I better stop that, she thinks to herself, I have to make him hate me, or at least pity me, so he will send me home.

"What if I do not wish to be… taken." She asks him.

"I do not care if you do not wish it. I wish it. Tonight is the night we shall truly be together, even if you beat at me, and scream bloody murder, I will not let go, and no one will come to your aid." His eyes slowly widen as he tells her this, along with her fear that escalates.

"But… I am so young. Why would you want to do that to a young girl of eighteen?" She asks him, playing on anything that will get her out of the dreaded night together.

"The Underground, is different than the Aboveground. Girls of fourteen are ready, and willing, to bear children to men of any age. Our modern day, is your olden day."

"But… please? Can you not be merciful?" She looks at him, tears budding in her eyes. He pulls her close, and rests his head on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do not be stupid, girl. I have waited nine long months for this night." He whispers roughly in her ear. "Get dressed into something pretty. I am to be away for most of the day, you may explore the castle in my absence." And with that he pushes her away, and strides out the door.

Sarah stands stock still, and stares at the wall, thinking her way out of this hell. Coming up with nothing she runs to the bed and begins to bawl. Not for the inevitable pain that Jareth would force upon her that night, that would scar her for the rest of her days. But for her family, wishing, hoping that they were all right.

Sarah gets ahold of herself, and goes to the armoire to find something clean to wear. There were many grand dresses in the white armoire, nothing suitable for a girl like Sarah to wear. She eventually found at the back, a rack of pants and blouses. She put on a white button up blouse, and a long brown swing-y skirt. All of the pants were too big for her, the back rack was fit for men. The shirt was too big, but she decided it would have to do.

She went to the door, scared it would be locked. But it opened with ease, into a long stone hallway with red carpet. Against the wall across from her room was a table with fruit and buns sitting, she presumed for her to pick at. She took an apple, and turned left down the long hallway.

She passed many doors, and finally got to the end of the hallway. There was a big blue double door, and filled with curiosity she pushed it open. Behind these doors, she presumed it was a kitchen. There was a refrigerator and sink, and a large wooden table in the middle. But everything was extremely dirty and dusty. This must be the servants kitchen, where they cooked and ate their own meals. She walked through the room, silent, searching for danger. She reached the sink and nothing happened.

She decided to go through the doors, hopeful to find some sort of weapon she could use, to get out of the castle. She looked through all of the drawers and cabinets, and finally in the last place she looked, she found a big string of keys.

"Yes!" She excitedly whispered to herself. She pawed through the keys in her hand, and found a big silver royal looking key. Much larger than the rest. She decided it must be the key to the front door.

This king is royally stupid, Sarah thought to herself. He always thinks I'm just a simple girl, I guess he didn't think I would come to this side of the castle and find his big collection of keys. She walked out of the door, and silently went down the hallway, the big chain of keys in her hands, trying to keep them from rattling. She looked at every door, trying to determine which door would be the one out of the castle. But every one was the same wooden door, nothing to say what was behind them, and she was too frightened to try going through one of them. She finally came to her door, the only door that was not wooden, it was a smooth white colour. She passed it by, strolling through the other half of the long hallway.

She eventually came to the end of the hallway, to another set of double doors, this time it was coloured deep red.

She slowly turned the handle, and it opened silently. Behind this door was a rounding staircase. She peered over the railing, and could not see where the circling stairs went to. She decided she might as well go down them, it may be the way out of the castle. Sarah went down the wooden stairs, trying to be as silent as possible. Her fear was over powering her, and soon she may hyperventilate. Every step she took, felt like she was getting closer to her death.

Ten minutes passed, and still she could not see the bottom. She was panting, sweating, and aching all over.

"Screw it." Sarah said out loud, and began to run down the stairs. Her sneakers pounded on the wooden stairs and her breath was loud and heavy. Her muscles ached, but she still ran on in full force.

Eventually, she stopped and looked over the railing. Instead of the usual darkness, she saw a soft glow of light. She laughed out loud, and sat down for a break. Her mind was racing, pondering over what was at the bottom, and what she would do when she got there.

A few minutes later, she got up and continued her journey, this time slowly. Every few steps she took the bottom got clearer, and soon she reached the very last step. At the very bottom was a door, which was wide open. She could only see a grey wall through the door, and decided to wait a moment to pull herself together.

She slowly took the step toward the door, and went through it to turn right. To her amazement, she reached a big grand room. Everything was made out of stone in this room, and there was no furniture. Just a few pictures on the wall, the biggest a portrait of Jareth.

Sarah walked to the middle of the room, and looked around. To her right, was a wooden door, to her left, a wooden door. Behind her, was a wooden door. In front of her… was not a wooden door. It was a big stone door, with large stained glass windows. She knew this door, was the front door.

She turned the knob, but it was locked. She knew what to do. Sarah went through her collection of keys, and brought the grandest one to the lock on the door. It fit, and to her great excitement, clicked the door unlocked.

Through the door she burst, onto a very familiar scene. It was the Goblin City. The same city where she fought her great battle, the same city she crossed to get to the castle. And now the city she must cross to get away from the castle.

The city was not filled with goblins, as she had thought. It looked quite empty, except for the few chickens wandering around. She supposed they all must be working, or in their houses.

Sarah closed the grand door, and threw the keys into a nearby bush. She crossed the front of the castle, and into the City of Goblins.

She walked slowly passed some houses, her fear rising with each step. There was a big creaking sound and Sarah jumped straight out of her skin.

"What are you doing out and about at this time, girly? You should be in your house eating your elevensy snack!" An old woman goblin stands outside of her door, yelling at the scared out of her mind Sarah.

"Elevensy?" Sarah shyly asks the woman goblin.

"Yes, yes. You should be at home eating right now, no good missing your snack." She criticizes.

"Oh… yes, I was just getting home right now." Sarah lies.

"Ok, hurry along then." The woman shuts the door, and Sarah continues on her journey.

Every step she took brought back memories from her journey, it was a nice feeling, remembering some of the good things she went through. Everything looked quite pleasant in this city, despite its evil ruler. She even spied some of the boulders Ludo called during the battle. The memory made Sarah chuckle.

She walked on and on, and finally, she reached the gate. The gate was not closed, as it once was. It was open, and in front and behind it were carriages, she presumed were for the goblins. She walked right through the gate, holding her breath, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, and she raced for the forest up ahead.

---------------------------------------

Ok, end of Chapter Two. I know, I know. Not enough Jareth, but don't worry, there will be MUCH more Jareth later on. I'm not one those people that say they are going to have tons of evil Jareth, and then they just leave you hanging, ending at a stupid point.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OK. This chapter is rated MATURE. OK? M. This chapter, I gotta say, is not for children. Even though I, myself, am a teenager, I think teens, its ok to read this, but anyone under 13 probably shouldn't. but if you wanna, w/e. I mean its not THAT bad. But ya, ok, there's rape.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

Jareth the Goblin King, was going over his business papers, when he got the call.

"SHE GOT OUT!?!?!?" He yells into the phone. Rage powering off of him, he sits clenched and demanding. "HOW? …… How did she possibly open the door? The door is under a spell, it can only be opened with the key …… THE DOOR WAS UNLOCKED!?!?! ……. I told you, always keep your kitchen door locked ……. She got through the City? …….. She's in the forest? …… Ok, I'll get to the castle and I'll find out exactly where she is ……. Oh, I fear for the goblin that left that door unlocked…."

The King shuts his phone and snaps his finger to transport himself to the castle. When he is in his room, he goes to his mirror, and magically he sees Sarah in the forest. Usually to see Sarah, he just uses his glass balls, but to see a person in those, he must first know where they are, and to find out, he uses his mirror.

Jareth picks up his phone and tells the person on the other line exactly where Sarah is in the forest.

Sarah was walking through the forest trying to find her way out, but really, right now she was lost. She walked on and on, not knowing where she was headed, she could be going in the direction back to the castle, she thought.

All of a sudden, she heard the heavy sound of hooves sprinting on the ground. She froze still, not knowing what to do. She faced the sound of the commotion, and then she saw maybe ten goblins on a big carriage, pulled by horse like monsters, coming towards her. She dove for the bushes, but they already saw her.

She hid behind a bush, as the carriage stopped and the goblins got out. They mad gruff noises as they pulled Sarah out from behind the plants.

"OH PLEASE!!! Let me go, please!" Sarah screamed, as she writhed around in the goblins arms. They tied and gagged her. She was set on the carriage, and along they went back to the castle, tears streaming down her face. Sarah silently whimpered the whole way back.

She was carried through the front door of the castle, and dropped at King Jareth's feet.

"Pick her up." He ordered the goblins. They held onto her arms, and she stood facing Jareth. "I didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?"

She was still gagged, so she could not answer. "Yes, you did get out of the castle, but that was just a goblin mistake, and I will keep the key with me from now on. You will never get away from me, Sarah." Jareth went forward and undid her gag. Sarah did not look scared, she looked really pissed off, and stared up at Jareth with as much hatred as she could muster.

"I will spend my every waking moment trying to get away from you, and one day I will succeed, and you will not be able to find me." She spat up at him.

Jareth smiles down at her, and caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. "My dear Sarah, the moment you turn immortal, I will know exactly where you are, what you are doing, wherever I am. Even if I am in another world, I can just think about it, and I will know you are trying to escape. There is no escaping me."

"But… that is not fair!" She cries.

"Yes, I know it is." He bends down and kisses her forehead. "Bring her to my room, along with her dinner."

The goblins bring her through a wooden door into, surprisingly, an elevator.

"Fuck." Sarah whispers, and despite herself, she chuckles. A goblin pushed the top button on the wall of a dozen similar buttons, and up they whooshed. In a few seconds the door opened into a very dark room. She heard some one press a button and the lights switched on.

They were standing in a grand room, with black carpet and silver walls. All of the furniture was either black, silver, or red. And in the far back of the room, in the middle of the wall, was the biggest bed Sarah had ever seen. It was white, cloud like white, with big gold plush curtains draping the gigantic white headboard. There were three black carpeted steps surrounding the bed, as if it was on a pedestal.

Sarah's stomach dropped when she saw that bed. The goblins placed Sarah on a red couch, and in front of her they put her food on the coffee table. She didn't even look at the food to see what it was.

When the goblins left, she ran for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Frightened, Sarah ran around the room, looking for a way out. There was one other door, but it led to a white bathroom with no windows, the whole room didn't have a window. Strange, Sarah thought.

She contemplated hiding, but thought it stupid, he would find her instantly. She couldn't attack him, he was much to strong and magical. There was nothing she could do. Sarah sat down at the couch and picked at the food. She was preparing herself mentally for what would happen when King Jareth came through the black door.

Like he was called, Jareth came through the door. He was not wearing his black boots, just his grey tight pants and blue blouse that was unbuttoned. His blonde hair was spiked to perfection, and his different coloured eyes held mischief. He closed the door and leaned against it with his hands behind his back. He was showing Sarah, in more ways than one, he was ready for their rendezvous in the bed.

Sarah sat back on the couch, hands clasped together, trying to hide her great fear of him. He grinned, and then slowly strutted over to her.

"Hello, my darling. I see you are not properly dressed. Here, this time I will pick out what you are to wear." He left her on the couch, and went straight for the silver dresser. He opened a drawer, and pulled out two skimpy lingerie outfits. "Which one would you like, white, or black?"

Sarah did not answer, just stared wide eyed at him. He smiled and then said. "Well then, how about you model both for me. I can't decide."

"No!" Sarah burst out, disgust on her face. Jareth's brow scrunched and he let out a sigh.

"Fine then, you will wear the black one." He put the white one away and threw the black lingerie at Sarah. "Put it on." He ordered her.

Sarah got up and headed for the bathroom, no longer defying him, she decided to do as he said and it would all be over with faster. "No." He said. "Put it on in my presence." His mouth bent up in a taunting smile, and he leaned against the dresser.

"No! I will not undress in front of you!" Sarah yelled, anxiety covered her face. Jareth lost his smile, and then gained back a grin.

"Fine then, you may put that on in private. But I will be the one taking it off of you." He grinned devilishly at her and licked his lips.

Sarah jumped back in surprise, and then sped to the bathroom. The room was an exceptional bathroom. It had a white toilet with little gold roses etched around the edges, and there were two gold sinks over top white cabinets. The bath at the back of the room was more like a hot tub. It was large and white, fully loaded with jets and seats, and could fit four people comfortably.

Sarah sat on the toilet, seat down, and looked at the lingerie. It was a black frothy thing, with a push-up top and black see through lace that fell from the bust down to just below the crotch. It had matching panties.

Sarah sighed, and then decided to try it on.

The lingerie fit her nicely, she had always been very voluptuous, and the outfit complimented her. She twirled in front of the mirror, looking at every angle of her body.

There was a knock on the door, and then Jareth shouted, "Are you almost done!?!?"

Sarah didn't answer, but quickly fixed her hair, and crossed her arms over her breasts and walked out the door. Jareth was sitting on the red couch, and when she appeared he jumped up and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"WOW! Wow, you look amazing." Jareth trotted over to Sarah and took ahold of her hands, that were still wrapped around her chest. "Let go now, dear." He ordered.

Sarah just stares up at him, a blank expression on her face. Jareth pulls on her arms and takes her hands to hold them up, so he could see her entire body. Jareth eyed her up and down, whispering little things to himself. He put his arms around her waist and kisses her with as much force as not to break her. Sarah tries to wiggle free, but Jareth is much stronger than her. He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Aaahh stop it!" Sarah yells, afraid of being upside down. Jareth throws her on the bed, and jumps on top of her. He holds her wrists in place over her head as his body curves to meet her lips, and his thighs tighten around her hips. Sarah tries to say words to stall him, but his mouth covers the sounds coming from her lips. She is completely frightened, and tears flow from her eyes. She did not expect him to be so rough, and so irresistible. Her body wanted to respond to him, but her mind was scared and shocked.

Jareth sits up, still on top of Sarah, and takes off his shirt. His body was muscular and pale. "Do want me now, Sarah?" He teases, while groping her breasts.

"I would never want you!" She spits at him, disgusted and full of rage.

"Hmm… After tonight you won't be able to resist me." He kisses her while removing her lingerie top. He feels her and says, "Just as I've always imagined." Sarah gasps, afraid and embarrassed over her exposure.

Jareth leans off her and removes his pants. Taking the chance, Sarah jumps up and tries to make it off the bed. But Jareth grabs her by the waist and pulls her back down. "No no no, you naughty, your staying with me." He grabs ahold of her panties and rips them off of her, accompanied by a scream from Sarah, making Jareth chuckle.

Jareth pushes his tongue down Sarah's throat while pushing her legs apart. "Please, please… don't." Sarah looks up at him, tears flowing from her eyes. For five seconds he thinks about letting her go, but then forces himself inside of her, making her scream. She screams for a little longer, and then just lays there, deciding there is nothing left to do. Jareth moves in and out of her, and for a while Sarah enjoys herself, with her eyes closed and thinking of someone else.

"Look at me!" Jareth gruffly demands, and Sarah's eyes look into the face of the sweaty beautiful man she so hates. "Look into my eyes." She does, she looks into his different shaded eyes, and can see the fire burning in the pupils. She would have closed her eyes once more, but he left her entranced in his beauty. The pleasure he was giving her was immense, she could not deny it. And looking into his eyes she forgot who he was, who she was, and thought of them as just two lovers, in love.

They moved on and on through the night. He never spoke, for he knew that if he did she would come out of her quiet, obliging, state and start screaming again. He had not put a spell on her, he was not powerful enough to put a spell on anyone to control them. He was afraid to stop their lovemaking for that night, he was afraid she would never be this agreeable again. He had to, he saw how tired she had become, and he too needed to sleep.

He collapsed on top of her and rolled over, leaving one arm and leg on her, to make her stay. Sarah did not look at him, she turned away and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in his arms, he fell asleep wishing one day he would be held.

------------------------

Ok, I know Jareth is mean… but c'mon, gotta love evil Jareth. Yes, Sarah hates him, but c'mon even though he's handsome, he kidnapped her. If I was kidnapped by David Bowie, I would be….. LOL actually, I would probably jump in Bowie's car any day, I would probably rape him myself…… BUT im obsessed with David Bowie, and she doesn't know Jareth to be a handsome rock star. Jareth's just a handsome king that kidnaps people…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ottayyy. Chapter 4, I'm going to watch Labyrinth while I write this chapter, so it may seem a bit more… Jareth isn't as evil, and Sarah doesn't hate him as much. Im just gunna blame it on the sex from last chapter.

---------------------

**Chapter Four**

Silently in her room, Sarah stared at herself in the mirror. Jareth had her dressed in a blue knee high cotton dress, that was surprisingly age appropriate.

Jareth wanted her to come down to the dining room to have lunch with him. She thought he must want to *bond* with her. It sickened her, but at least there was no further talk of rape, at least so far.

The night before hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. She thought he would hit her, and make her do things she did not want to do. But he didn't make her do anything per-se, just lie there. In a way, the worst had passed, but she still had to live with him, at least for a little while until she found a way out.

A knock on the door interrupted Sarah's thoughts. "We are here to take you to lunch, my lady." A soft feminine voice says from behind the door. Sarah slides on a pair of black high heels and opens the door. A little goblin girl, less than half the height of Sarah, brings her down the elevator and through a few doors until they got to the dining room.

Jareth was sitting at the head of a very long and narrow dining table. The walls were filled with various paintings, and on one wall behind Jareth, was a huge fireplace.

Jareth enchantingly smiled at her as she walked towards him, and sat on his left. "Good afternoon, my dear. You look like a princess, soon to be a queen." Sarah half-heartedly smiled at him as she sat. She looks all around the room, admiring the paintings, as Jareth stares at her. He stares at her with such interest, and adoration. He wonders why he finds this girl so fascinating. And he worries his plan is going to fail. If he falls in love with her, his planned revenge, will be of no satisfaction to him. He may hurt her, but he will pity her pain, and in return he will feel pain.

"Sarah," He begins. "This meeting, is not just for lunch, I have something to tell you. I have made some plans… for our future." He catches her eyes, and grasps her hand.

She pulls away. "What… plans? What are you going to do to me?" Fright on her face, she leans away from him.

"Well, my dear. I think I can not wait three years to marry you, keeping you out of harms way, not letting you roam around the City… I am planning to put you in the Time Warp." He tells her, his face serious.

Sarah smiles, for she recognizes the words Time Warp. "You mean as in… Let's do the Time Warp again? What do I have to take a jump to the left, a step to the right? Do I have to dance for you or something?" She questions the stunned king. He looks at her with a weird expression on his face.

"Umm… What are you talking about dear? Yes, you may dance for me if you wish, we'll talk about that later. But the Time Warp, is a machine that basically speeds up the aging process. I plan to put you in it."

Sarah sat stunned for a minute, and then replied. "When am I to use this machine?" She whispers.

He leans forward, trying to catch her eye, but her eyes are in her lap. "Tonight."

"WHAT?!?" She jumps out of her chair and faces him. "Why must I do this tonight?" She panics, and starts to sweat heavily.

Jareth stands up and takes both Sarah's hands in his. "So that we shall wed tomorrow."

Sarah stares up at him and says nothing. Her mind races, she has no way of leaving if he marries her.

"For us to marry, you must first be an immortal. It does not take long, just drink a quick potion, say a few words, then voila!" He chuckles. Sarah breathes heavily, and thinks about why he is acting like this is not a big deal. Tomorrow, she thought, I will never be able to go back home, and I will forever be in the hands of an evil arrogant king. Her plan was ruined, or the plan she planned to have, was ruined. There was no way of escaping this.

Before she could say anything, Sarah fainted into Jareth's arms. He does not worry much about her, and carries her up to her room and tucks her into the white fluffy bed.

While she slept, Jareth got together the Time Warp, and made many grand plans for the wedding the next day.

Sarah awoke many hours later, the absence of sleep the last night made way for an easy nap that day. She turned around in the bed and bumped into something big, and warm.

Groggily she asked, "What are you doing here Jareth?"

He does not reply instantly, and kisses at her ear and neck, pressing her down into the bed. He whispers to her, "The Time Warp is ready, we are to go to my study, where it is waiting."

Sarah jumps up, and turns to him, frightened. "How old are you intending me to be?"

"Twenty-one, the peak of womanhood as I so told you the other day." He sits up, and wraps his arms around her.

She turns to him, her eyes blood shot. "But… I do not want my age to be changed."

Jareth pouts his lips and mocks her. "There is no choice in the matter, you are to live with me forever, and I do not want to deal with a moody teenager for eternity!" He turns cross, and it scares her. "Do not question me again, now get a move on, we have no time to waste!" He hustles her out of bed and down to his study.

They come to a room, with a big mahogany bed and many shelves full of books. Next to the desk was a big metal cylinder with many coloured buttons on the side.

"This is the Time Warp, you need to step inside and wait three minutes, because you are to age three years." He instructed her, standing next to the machine.

"Will it hurt?" She asks timidly.

"No, but it will feel strange." He tells her. He opens the door. "You need to remove your clothes before you enter."

"I will not undress in front of you! And I will not get into that machine, for all I know it will just fry me to a crisp!" Sarah yells at him, getting her edge back. Jareth glares down at her in fury.

"You take off those clothes, and step into the Time Warp, or I will tear off your clothes and throw you in there myself!" He barks down at her, eyes blazing and impatient.

"NO!" She yells. She knows this is a stupid move, but she will not go through any of this without being forced.

He takes a hold of her, and rips her dress clean off her body. Sarah only gapes up at him, wondering what he will do to her in his fury. He tears off her under things and with a great thrust, pushes her into the machine. She hits her head on the hard metal and passes out.

She awakes much later in her white bed, with a great ache on her head. She opens her eyes, and laying beside her is Jareth, empathy covered his face.

"I am so sorry, my lover. I did not mean to push you that hard, I really hope I did not hurt you too bad." He buries his head in her shoulder, and without thinking she lifts her hand to stroke his blonde locks. She pulls back, realizing her error.

"I only have a small head ache." She whispers to him.

He looks up and smiles slightly. "Really? Good, and that could just be from the Time Warp. Do you feel anything else? Do you feel older?" His eyes wide and excited.

Her brow furrows. "I still went through with the Time Warp? But I was unconscious."

"Yes, you did not have to be awake while it happened, you just laid on the floor of it while it did it's magic."

Sarah sits in thought for a second, and realizing she is naked, peers under the blankets. Her body was much more curvaceous, and her breasts were larger. "Wow." She whispers to herself.

"Yes, WOW!" Jareth peers under the blankets with her. Sarah quickly covers herself and glares at him. "So sorry, my darling. But there is no rest for you today. We must hurry and get down to the dining room. My potion is almost ready, and it must be injected into your blood immediately."

"Wait… what? Needles?" She asks him, baffled.

"Yes, you could drink it… but knowing you, you will drop it. So needles it is." He smiles at her. "Now tot tot, get up and dress, we must hurry."

Sarah jumps off the bed, taking the top blanket with her to hide her nudity. She grabs a purple concealing dress and under things. She runs to the bathroom, and admires herself in the mirror. Her jawbones stood out much more, and her body had completely turned into a woman's. She truly did look twenty-one. She threw on the clothes and walked out to meet Jareth. He wore his red leather kingly styled coat he loved so much, along with grey tight pants and his famous boots.

"You look dashing." He tells her, caressing her body with his eyes. She was wearing the same style dress as yesterday, but today Jareth liked what was underneath much more. It frightened Sarah, but she made sure to keep her composure as she walked down the long hallway to the dining room.

Then Sarah remembered why they were in the dining room. She was about to have her aging process stopped, forever. And to gain other powers, that were unknown to her.

Jareth sat Sarah at the head of the table, and a goblin rushed in, with a needle in his hand. Jareth took the needle, which was filled with a dark blue substance. Sarah tried to keep calm, but tears of course poured down her face, and she crunched her mouth together, trying not to cry out.

Jareth bent over and kissed her scrunched mouth, which opened her lips to let out a whimper. He took her arm, and stabbed the needle into a vein. He left her sitting there, while he ran to get her some water.

She felt nothing at first, but then a tingling sensation started at her toes, until her entire body felt like needles and knives were pricking at her. Sarah cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Writhing in pain, Sarah screamed and screamed, until Jareth ran to her and took her head in his lap.

"Shhhh…." He told her while caressing her cheek, "It will soon pass." The sharp pains stopped for a second, and then her heart began to speed up, and in one last sharp scream, she fainted.

She awoke a few minutes later, water dripping down her face. She looked up into a handsome pale face. She did not recognize this man, and smiled up at him. She said "Hi.", an instinct to her that when a hot guy is staring at you, you must say something. He bent his head and kissed Sarah, she responded, not knowing who this man was.

They kissed passionately, and then Sarah remembered who he was. "Oh, Jareth get off of me!" She pushes the king away and gets up off the floor of the dining room. She thought she would feel different, being immortal, but everything felt the same. She was breathing, her heart was working.

She turns to the man staring at her. "Am I…?" She asks him expectantly.

"Yes, you are an immortal. You can not tell, I know. But one perk of being an immortal, is that if you get hurt, you will instantly heal." He hands her a sharp knife. "Here, try it."

She takes the knife, and not knowing what to do, she pricks her finger. Drops of blood come out and she wipes them away. When the blood is gone, she inspects her finger. There is no mark of any kind that would tell her she hurt herself.

Jareth takes the knife from her. "See? Quite handy." He winks at her.

Jareth grabs her hand, and pulls her out the door down the long hallway into one of the wooden doors. He stands in front of the entryway "Here, let me show you your wedding dress." He smiles at her, and then moves away so Sarah could see the beautiful white gown in the centre of the room.

She could not believe it, but it took her breath away. For some reason she could not wait to put it on. The dress standing before her was the same dress she wore during the magical dream ball. It was perfect, it was still the same glossy white, and the bodice covered with little jewels. The puffed sleeves where smaller, and the skirt was more slender. She liked the changes, much more grown up. She turned to face Jareth.

"Do you like it?" He asks her excitedly.

"Yes, it is so beautiful!" She could not bear to hold back her emotion, the dress was beautiful, and she was glad she could finally wear her dream gown.

"I am glad, my darling." He embraces her in a hug, and pets her hair. "I was afraid you would pretend to hate it, but maybe, finally you will accept that you shall be with me forever?"

She did not know how to answer his question, and just kindly hugged him back, never letting her eyes leave the dress.

"Come," He whispers in her ear, "There is not much time until the judge gets here, you must put on the dress, and the maids will prepare your hair and face for the royal wedding, and small reception afterwards."

"So soon?" She whispers.

"Yes, my darling, I know you cannot hold back your excitement."

-----------------------------------------------

OKAY. End of chapter four. I have written all four of these chapters in two days, and I am POOPED. I need to sleep. But I will have at least one more chapter ready for tomorrow, October 21 2009. And I know a lot happened in this chapter, I kinda lost my flair for detail a while into it… oh well, its not like its gunna be published eh?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OK this chapter, thanks to a reviewer, I shall try to stick to one point of view.

---------------------------

**Chapter Five**

The dress she wears is beautiful, her dark hair is tied up in a high bun, with tiny crystals dripping off random strands. Sarah twirls in the giant mirror, admiring her exceptional beauty. She is excited, to go to a grand ball in a gorgeous gown. Who wouldn't be excited for that? But her mouth turns down in a frown, reminding herself the real reason for this event.

Sarah Williams is to be married to Jareth the Goblin King, to become his Queen. She does not want to marry him, but what else is there for her to do? She is now immortal, meaning she cannot age, or leave the Underground without Jareth wishing it, she is forever stuck in the Goblin City. It could be worse, she could have been turned into a goblin, or a poor slave girl. No, the king chose to take her for his queen. And in a way, she should be honoured.

Still the pain of losing her family haunts her. If Jareth had allowed her to see her parents and brother whenever she wanted, she would at least try to get along with him, try to love him, how a marriage should be. How could she love a man that kidnaps her away from everything she had. Even though he says he will give her everything she wants, he refuses to give her her family.

The judge had arrived, Jareth had told her before leaving to get himself ready. Sarah had nowhere to run anymore she realized, she was stuck in the place she so tried to forget about. She began to cry after he left, but luckily the maids had not yet put on her makeup.

Sarah walks around the room, waiting to be called down to the study where she is to be married to her immortal enemy. She thinks about all the things she has went through in this place, and comes to her final conclusion: This was not fair.

A knock sounds at the door, and three little woman goblins run in and grab her hands.

"It is time." One of them beams up at her.

"Why are you so happy?" She glares down at her. The goblin loses her smile, and explains.

"The master is so much more happy now that you are in his life. He has never been so happy and cheerful. The only other time was when he had that little babe with him, nine months ago. I guess having humans around him is a real picker-upper." The little lady goblins nod in agreement, and Sarah frowns down at them.

"You mean when I was in this world? That baby was my brother, and I was in the Labyrinth searching for him. You call him cheerful? He was a mean man that day, he still is."

The goblins look up at her in surprise. "Well, you have only been with him on his good days. Imagine all the other time. You are lucky. And maybe we are all lucky, because you truly are our saviour."

"Why do you call me that?"

"You made the master good again. He no longer yells for no reason, and he actual treats his workers well. In a way you saved us, even though we were not in any life threatening danger. He actually jokes around with us, like he did when he was a prince, and his father ruled." The fact that Jareth had a father startles Sarah. She does not question them any further, and thinks about what they have told her.

I have to stay here, she thinks to herself, but maybe I can do good. That is what I will do, I'll be a saviour, like these women say. I will try to stop all this slavery, and sexism, and for all I know racism. I won't just stand by, like Jareth thinks I will do. The role of Queen, comes with power, and I shall use that power.

The goblin ladies, one taking Sarah's hand, and the other two carrying the train of her dress, lead her down to the study. The dress is heavy, and the shoes are hard to walk in, but Sarah stays graceful with no apparent strain.

They step through the study's doorway, to see a man with jet black hair and glasses, wearing a brown suit, sitting behind Jareth's desk. In front of the desk are two chairs, the one on the right holding Jareth, who stands up when Sarah walks in the room. His jaw drops as he takes in her immense beauty, and her eyes widen as she scans his formal attire. He is wearing the same outfit that he wore to the magical ball nine months ago, as is she wearing her gown from the same night. His black coat shimmers with blue glitter and gems, and his blonde spiked hair is streaked the same colours as his eyes.

He steps forward and takes her hand from the goblin woman, and kisses it with his soft rosy lips. "You look prettier than an angel, my dear." He whispers as he kisses her cheek. He turns to the three small goblins and smiles. "My ladies, I have one last request."

"Anything master." They reply.

"I would like you all to be the witnesses to this royal wedding." He says this as he puts his arm around Sarah's waist. They squeal and nod their heads.

Jareth guides Sarah to their seats, as the goblins sit on a brown couch to the right of the desk.

"Sarah, this is Mr. Legolas." He smiles at her and she nods.

"Shall we begin?" He asks Jareth.

"Yes, let it be short and sweet." He replies as he stares at Sarah. Her heart begins to beat fast, and her stomach knots up.

Mr. Legolas opens his book, and begins to read.

"Love one another

But make not a bond of each other's love

Sing and dance together and be joyous,

But let each one of you be alone

Give your hearts

But not into each other's keeping

For only the hand of life

Can contain your hearts"

His words somehow sooth Sarah, and her stomach unties itself. She stares at the judge as he continues.

Finally, he gets to the big question.

"King Jareth, do you take Sarah Williams to be your wife? And also to become the Queen of your land?" Mr. Legolas peers up at him over his glasses, and Sarah turns to meet Jareth's eyes.

"I do." He simply states. Sarah's stomach does flip flops as her turn approaches.

"Sarah Williams, do you take King Jareth to be your husband? And to also become the Queen of his land?" Sarah's eyes widen as she stares at this judge. Her mind races over what to say, what to do. She sits in thought for moments.

Then Jareth puts his hand on her shoulder. "What are you thinking Sarah? You know what to say. Why are you stalling?"

Sarah brings her eyes up to meet his. "I do not want to marry you. But my will is not as strong as yours, or my kingdom as great. I will marry you, because I know I can never go back home. So, I shall become Queen of the Goblin City." She pauses, and takes a deep breath. "I do."

Jareth grins deeply, and they both turn to Mr. Legolas. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen, you may kiss each other."

Jareth stands up, and takes Sarah's hands to join him. He stares into her eyes, and it seems like eternity to her. Slowly, carefully, Jareth inclines his head with hers, and presses his rosy mouth against her tender lips. The goblins and Mr. Legolas clap loudly as they kiss.

Jareth pulls back and smiles at his new bride. Sarah looks up at him in wonder, and asks, "Why are there no rings?"

"Because we do not use silly things to symbolize our love for each other here." Sarah nods her head. "Shall we go outside now, the Goblin City is waiting to meet their new Queen."

"Is it just to be goblins, at this so called reception?"

"No, I invited guests from the other worlds. Some are humans, some elves, hobbits, and giants." Sarah twitches her mouth, and Jareth puts his arm around her shoulder to lead her to the front room. He holds the door handle, and slowly opens it.

Sarah steps out the door, and a large eruption of loud cheering, shouting, and clapping stops her in mid step. The whole city, as far as she could see, was covered with people. She quickly turns around to bump into Jareth.

"I thought you said it was a *small* reception." She glares at him, embarrassed by a whole city staring at her.

"Yes well, I invited one world, and all the others got jealous. I couldn't leave one world out, I have to keep on good terms with everyone. We don't want a war to break out." He smiles at her, and leans down to kiss her passionately, pulling her against his chest. Everyone cheers louder as the newly wed couple embrace.

"What are we to do?" She asks me.

"In the town square there is a big area where we shall dance. And then all the other Kings will have to dance with you."

"Really? Why?"

"Yes, well… Sarah. I know you don't exactly like this arrangement, and you most likely will do something that will embarrass me in front of everyone… So I am going to make you a deal. If you act like a perfectly nice girl, no making trouble, I will not force myself upon you tonight." He stares intently down at her.

Great, she thinks, I wasn't even going to try to get away or anything. I was actually going to try to act the part of the bride tonight.

"Umm, how about all week?" She tries pushing her luck.

"No, only tonight. I can not last another night without you. Even tonight… I will not make you do anything, but I do demand that we sleep in the same bed."

"I guess so…" Sarah sighs.

"Come, he whispers in her ear, let us have our first dance." They walk down the few steps and through the crowd, which parts as they approach. They get to the designated dance area, and the music starts playing.

_…As such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, _

_a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_Ill place the sky within your eyes…_

------------------

Chapter Five is complete and it is 1:30 in the morning. Finally, they are married. BUT this story is not over with yet. They are married, but they are not yet in love. I still got a couple chapters left in me.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Otay, ch 6. This chapter will start out with the reception where the last chapter left off. I plan to have Sarah somehow *embarrass* Jareth, but I don't know how to go about it. I have an idea… but if I use it, it'll go on for like another five chapters. WAIT. I just thought about it, and I think I will use my idea, but have a simpler outcome than what I was thinking. It may seem like it will end… but it wont. ----- I took a day to think about it, and I came up with a different idea, which may seem I don't know… weird. But it'll make everyone love jareth again. But I don't think anyone ever DIDN'T love anything that had to do with The Bowie. Yes, that is his nickname. The Bowie. Mmmm I must stop thinking about My David, it is distracting me. (and he is not MINE, though I wish he was… NOT him NOW, like, when he was 20, that's how I want him.)

OK AND… Thanks to another review, I will try writing this story in past tense. REALLY sorry about all the changes, one day I will go through the story and edit everything to perfection. Till then…

---------------------

**Chapter Six**

"But Ill be there for you-oo-oo, as the world falls down…" Jareth whispered in Sarah's ear as they waltzed in front of their thousand-something guests.

"Your eyes," He grazed his thumb across her cheek, "Can be so cruel."

"Just as you," She whispered to him, "Can be so cruel?" He smiled when she said this, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, which sent the crowd roaring.

Sarah pulled her mouth away from his, and looked up at him with hesitant eyes. "Will you please stop being so rough and demanding? It is embarrassing what you do in front of these people."

He continued dancing with her, and replied. "You do not pull away?"

"Of course I don't, you said a war would break out if I did something that didn't seem newlywed-ish."

He chuckled. "You are a smart one, my dear."

Before Sarah could say anything further on the subject, someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see a man, with straight shoulder length brown hair, and piercing green eyes. The man was devastatingly beautiful, and her throat tightened as he began to speak to her and Jareth.

"If you two wouldn't mind, I would like to have one dance with the new Goblin Queen." The dazzling man's voice chimed, he looked Sarah up and down, the attention made her blush.

"Sarah, this is Damon the Elf King." Jareth introduced them, then he walked away, leaving Sarah and the opposed Elf King to slowly sway back and forth. The large crowd had drifted onto the dance floor, and all were twirling, swinging, and stepping around them.

The beautiful man pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, revealing that unlike Jareth, he was actually of the race he ruled. The elf was smiling down at Sarah, and she could not help but stare at his magnificent face. Her face was bleak, almost emotionless despite the wonder she showed while looking at Damon.

"You are not happy." The Elf King bluntly stated, he had lost his smile.

"I… Yes, I am happy. This is my wedding day." Sarah painfully grinned, remembering not to do or say anything that would make trouble.

"No. You are not happy. You are very sad, it is a strange feeling that I am getting from you…. I fear for your life." His brow creased and his hold on Sarah's hand got tighter.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah had lost her grin, and stared at Damon, almost mimicking his confused expression.

"I am an elf, my dear. I can read everything's emotion." His answer baffled Sarah. She tried pulling away from him, but the elf was strong and wouldn't let her go. "What has he done to you?" He demands, his eyes blazing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Sarah should be telling Damon everything, but the elf scared her, and deceiving Jareth somehow felt wrong.

He held her closely, still swaying around the floor, he closed his eyes and took many deep breaths. "You have not been immortal for very long." He says, eyes still closed. His face was unmoving for minutes, and then he spoke again, making Sarah jump. "I know your secret." He opened his eyes and leaned forward, his lips close to her ear. "It is alright, I will take care of everything. Quickly, run into the castle and wait in the front room. I will be there shortly."

Sarah tried to object, but Damon shook his head and pushed her in the direction of the castle. She paused, but then quickly ran through the crowd. It felt like running through fog, she could not see anything, and bumped into many strangers.

She did not know what reaction the crowd had on her abrupt exit from the party, she did not care. All that mattered now was finding out what Damon had been talking about. She waited inside the castle doors. The painting of Jareth stared down at her, sending shivers down her spine.

The double doors swung open and Damon and Jareth walked in, accompanied by two small men, two elf men, and one very large man, whom she presumed was a giant. They all came to stand in front of Sarah.

"She is mine." She glared furiously at Jareth, who was looking at Damon. She turned to look at the group's reaction, and they all seemed to be pretty mad at the Goblin King.

Jareth and the Elf King had some sort of a staring contest for a very long time, it seemed to Sarah. Without any warning, Jareth looked at the floor and sighed in defeat. "No, she is not mine, it is wrong of me to claim her like this."

"Why did you do this Jareth?" Damon asked him. Jareth looks around the room at the others, and lastly rests his eyes on Sarah.

"I had to."

"You did not have to, loving a mortal is no reason to take them from the other world." Damon scolds him, and the giant grumbles, making Sarah jump.

"No… I had to." Jareth stares at his feet shyly, Sarah had never seen him like that, so revealed and out of power to shield himself.

"You know very well you have to ask Him for permission to take a mortal, and you have not spoken to Him in many a year." Damon crosses his arms, waiting for a better explanation.

"I…No, you do not understand. I had to turn her into an immortal." Jareth looked up at Damon, and to Sarah it looked like tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Why? So you could marry her? You are the most selfish person I have ever met Jareth." Damon shook his head and glanced at Sarah, pity in his eyes.

"NO, god damn it!" Jareth burst out at Damon, making the others in the room jump and stand in a position ready for battle. "I had to marry her, because turning her immortal was not strong enough, she needed something to tie her here… or she would be ripped back into her world."

"Oh… That does not make any sense Jareth. Give me an actual reason why you took her, or I will have to take you to Him."

Jareth turned to look at Sarah. "I never wanted you to find out, my dear." He looked back at Damon. "I love Sarah… Well, ok, this is why I brought her here." Jareth took a moment, and then began. "You know the witch Benmihn? She can see into the future and the past. A week before I brought Sarah here, I went to see the witch. She told me about Sarah's future…" Jareth pauses and takes a deep breath. "Or rather… lack there of. This morning, in the mortal world, Sarah was to be in a car crash with her family. None of them were to survive."

Everyone in the room turned silent, only the soft hum of the giants breathing was heard. "You saved her." Damon wide eyed, stared at Jareth, instead of disappointment, he looked at him with admiration.

"I had to, I could not let the only person I have ever loved… pass away."

Sarah had been looking at her feet, listening to the story Jareth had been telling. The pieces had not been put together in her mind, and the thought of her almost dying had not clicked yet. Abruptly she looked up at Jareth with a gasp. "My family?" She said with a sob.

"They are alive. By taking you, I stopped the morning drive to the pancake house."

Sarah eyes tear up, and she began to fall. She awaited the hard floor, but met the arms of her husband. She stared up into the mesmerizing mismatched eyes on her unwanted lovers face. "Thank you."

-------------------

End of Ch 6!! Story is not done yet. Ok, Jareth isn't THAT bad anymore is he?

---------------------


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Chapter Seven. K, I have a little explaining to do. You know my lil rape scene? Well, I only have that in this story because before I wrote this, I wrote a little tid bit of a story where sarah and jareth are in love, and in that story there was a sex scene, and I took that scene and put it in this story, but had to change it around to rape. And its here… kind of like an ode to the people that want to sleep with david bowie. And also cause that story didn't make it onto fan fiction, so I put one of the scenes in here to remember my first labyrinth story. ;;; Like really, I had to have a raunchy scene. I just had to write about bowie's…. (lol sarah) bulge.

---------------------

**Chapter Seven:**

I wouldn't ever see him, or speak to him again. They took him away, my Goblin King. He saved my life, and yes, I am grateful. Damon said he would be merciful… but he still took Jareth to the ruler they call 'Him'. There is so much about Jareth that I do not know, and I am sad to leave the Goblin City and never find out what makes him tick. They said I was to go back to my life, return to my family. I would never be bothered by the Underground again.

The last time I saw Jareth was when he caught me before I fainted. There was so much I wished to ask him, but the elves took him away, and I could not say goodbye to my husband.

Sarah sat on a red chair in a cozy living room, opposite a small dwarf. The little man was there to transport her back to her world.

"Am I going to remember everything that happened to me?" Sarah asked the dwarf.

"Yes, I am here to transport you, not erase your mind." He patted her hand, while looking down at a big book on his lap.

"Will my parent's remember?"

"Yes, I am not erasing anyone's mind. You were gone three days, and unless your parents were gone those days and didn't know you weren't home, they will remember you being gone."

"Do you know if they are all right?"

"No, I know nothing of what happened to your family. Nobody does, the seeing witches only come to this area once a year, we only know what Jareth saw of your parents, and that was of you and them crashing, and dying."

"Will I be able to age again once I am back?"

"Yes, the immortal spell only works in the Underground, but if one day you come back, you will be immortal once more. Basically immortal here, mortal there."

They sat in silence for a while, and then the dwarf was ready. "Close your eyes, and try to think of your room, your house, and your family."

Sarah sat eyes closed, mouth shut, and silently breathing. Before she knew it, the foggy feeling came over her, and she fainted.

She awoke on her bed. The same bed she spent almost half of her life laying on. The feeling was warm, she felt content, happy, and bursting with joy to see her baby brother, step mom, and father. Sarah threw open the door and ran to her parents room.

Their door was wide open, and nobody was inside. Her brother's room was empty, so was the entire upstairs. She bounded downstairs, shouting for her family. She searched the entire house, looking for something to tell her where they were. There was a stack of missing person signs on her table, with her picture on them. She picked up the phone to call her father's cell phone. Nobody answered.

Before she could call her step mother, the front door opened. She ran out of the room yelling for her parents. Instead of her parents, standing in the door frame was her grandmother, tears streaking down her face. Sarah's grandmother saw her, and her mouth opened in amazement.

"Sarah!?!" Her grandmother rushed forward and threw her arms around the shocked girl. "You are alive… oh no." Before her grandmother could say anything more, she burst into tears, accompanied by Sarah.

They stood there crying and holding each other for many minutes before they both got a hold of themselves.

"Where have you been? What happened to you?" They sat on the blue sofa as the grandmother questioned Sarah.

The elves instructed her before on what to say. "I don't remember Gramma… I just remember being in the house, and then there was a knock on the door and a man dressed all in black was there, and he grabbed me. I don't remember anything after that, just standing in front of the house."

"Nothing? You remember nothing?"

"Yes Gramma, I think I must have… blocked it out?"

"Yes, well, at least you are alright."

"Gramma? Where is Toby and my parents?" Her grandmother sighed deeply, and looked up into Sarah eyes, tears brimming behind her lids.

"I am so sorry my dear. Just this morning… there was an accident."

"An accident? What sort of accident?" Sarah began to feel nauteous, and dug her fingers into the cushions of the couch, awaiting her grandmothers reply.

"Your parents and Toby, they were out driving this morning… There was a man driving too fast. He hit your father's car… Nobody survived." At that, Sarah fell into her grandmother's arms and began to bawl violently. They both shook with loud sobs, and Sarah began to feel faint, but pushed it back, not wanting to be unconscious anymore. Her life was gone, everything she feared would have happened, did happen. Jareth did not save her family, he just saved her.

Throughout the evening Sarah wandered about her house, her grandmother forever trailing, accompanied by her grandfather and aunt, who arrived later on. She was in a daze, her mind trying to comprehend what had happened to her. She only came back to be with her parents and Toby, but they were gone. So why was she here?

They are gone _...He is gone_. I will never see them again _...I will never see him again_. Why did they have to die? _...Why did he have to lie?_ I miss them _...I miss him_. I loved them _…I loved him_.

Did he lie? She thought. Maybe he didn't know they were to die. He thought because he took me, they would not be driving at that time, but maybe he was wrong. He must not have known they would die. Didn't he say they were alive? Maybe he just said that to make me stay. Or maybe he said that to make me go? I do not belong here.

--------------------

OK. This chapter, yes it is short. But im about to work on the next chapter, and there is going to be a time difference, so I thought I may end the chapter there.

----------------------


	8. Chapter 8

AN: ok, chapter Eight? I believe this is my eighth chapter….? I don't really know how this chapter is going to work out… it may just be a lot of Sarah thinking or something. Or, something exciting may happen, I don't really know, I just write what I think, an im not really thinking much right now. But nevertheless, its gunna be good.

OH an I may change part of it to Sarah's point of view, just for this chapter ok? Just so I can show her emotion better, and cause its gunna be a lot of her thinking, JUST for this chapter, and it may not be the whole chapter, it will be her point of view.

------------------------

**Chapter Eight:**

The funeral was terrible. I had to run out of the cemetery half way through the service. The last five weeks have been a great hassle, talking to the police, my aunt moving in, and living in the same house where I lived all my life with my family, who are now deceased.

My memory haunts me, I wake up every night crying out for the people I loved and lost. I miss my father so much, but I mostly miss my brother Toby. I will never see him grow up, I'm afraid he died in pain, and the last memory he had of me, was of me not being there. I crossed the Labyrinth for him, I saved him from my estranged husband Jareth the Goblin King. I should be calling him my divorced husband, or were we ever legally married?

The pain of losing everything, is nothing I could ever explain. I cannot explain how I feel, just that I no longer feel. I do not care anymore. If I were to die right now, I would not fight. I wish a stranger would come up to me and shoot me between the eyes. I can not commit suicide, I am not strong enough to harm my own self.

I lay in bed all day, watching TV and eating food I can not taste. I cry when I go to bed and when I wake up. My aunt tried to get me to see a therapist, but I refused. I tell her I will get over it, but I know I won't. I tell her I'm getting better, but really I am getting worse. My body and mind are dying, but never will they truly stop to leave me in eternal peace. Forever I shall haunt the shadows, a smile will never cross my lips, I shall never love again.

I feel as if I have nothing left, but I know there is something left in this universe, that still leaves me with hope. If I were to go back to the Underground, it would not be so unpleasant. I may complain, and cry out that I hate it, but I can not lie to myself anymore.

Even though I claim to hate him, try to loathe him. Before he took me away, I said he haunted me, yes, he did. He haunted me, forever being in my dreams, and forever outside of my grasp. I thought the power he had over me was because he scared the shit out of me. The power was because I loved him unconditionally.

I did not know at the time I had such strong feelings for Jareth. But over the short time I spent with him, I finally realized what was hiding deep inside of my being.

I claimed to hate him, tried to loathe him. Forever the feeling of lust filled my mind. I was good at hiding it. When he took me into his bed that night, I yelled out 'No!", but inside I was shouting "Yes!".

I did not realize the first time we met that he had feelings for me. I did not understand. With the process of aging, I went through the incident over and over in my mind, and I finally knew what Jareth felt. And what I must have felt for a long time, but did not know how to show.

Even though I would hate to go back to the Underground, I fear that if I don't, I may forever be wondering what my life could have been. There is nothing for me in this world, but there is something in the other world. There is Jareth, and even though I forbid myself to be with him. I may just have to break my own rule, and take one last chance.

I have to find out if he is okay. What could the elves have done to him? I have to find him, but first I must get back to the Goblin City, I fear it may be much harder this time.

*****************

Sarah sat at her vanity table, staring at her tired, worn face. Her hair was stringy and her eyes blood shot. She knew what she had to do.

"Hoggle, I need you." Sarah chanted clearly while looking at her bed through the mirror. Before her eyes the small dwarf appeared on her bed, sitting cross legged. She turned around, but only through the mirror could she see Hoggle.

"Yes, Sarah? You called." He beamed at her, finally the girl he secretly loved had called upon him.

"Hoggle, how am I to get back to the Goblin City?" She asked him with apparent strain in her voice. It was hard for her to ask him, but she knew she must get back to the land she was once trying to run from.

"My lady! Why would you want to go back there?" Hoggle stared at her with worry in his eyes.

"I can not explain Hoggle, but… I do not belong in this world anymore."

"If you go back, it may hurt Jareth very much. What he did to take you, was against the law. If he does anything more, there will be serious consequences." He said.

"I… I have to go Hoggle. Even if I have to reason with this ruler that no one speaks of by name. I have to… I. How is Jareth?" She struggles with her words.

"He is alright, but he is on a short leash right now."

"If I said the magic words, would he come for me?" Sarah asks.

"Sarah! You mustn't say them! He is not supposed to, but he will come if you call him. Or instead of him, the almighty ruler will pull you back to the Underground himself." He tries to persuade Sarah to stay.

"Then I must say the words."

"Sarah! No! If you do this with no important reason, He may kill you and Jareth both!" Hoggle shouts.

Sarah turns away and thinks for a moment. She looks again at him through the mirror. "Goodbye Hoggle." And he disappears.

Sarah was determined to do what she thought over for many days. She began to say the magic words. "I wish the Goblins would come take me away… Right now!"

Nothing happened in the few seconds after she shouted the magical words. Only the ticking of the clock was to be heard in the empty house. Sarah wondered how her grandparents were going to take her disappearance again. They should not worry, Sarah was not planning to ever come back. She thought of writing them a letter, but as she reached for a pen, soft fog filled her vision. She once again fainted onto the rug in a loud thud.

-----------------------------

Duh duh duh duh… yes, I am SO SORRY that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Meaning I am getting lazier and lazier? Well, I hope next chapter will be better.

--------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

AN: OK. OMG who is the almighty ruler they only refer to as Him, or He. I REALLY frigging don't know who to make. Im gunna try to make him… hmmm lol, this is going to be good.

--------------------------

**Chapter Nine:**

Sarah awakes in darkness, she could see, hear, smell, nothing. She could only feel the cold hardness of the stone floor she was laying on. She stood up, and lifted her right hand to feel a wall. She felt along that wall, and to her luck she found a door knob which opened.

Upon opening the door, she came across a long dark stone hallway, which was only lightened by a few candles on the wall. She shivered with fear, and decided to start walking towards either Jareth, or the unnamed ruler who terrorized her thoughts.

She goes through the hallway. Her footstep echo as she walks toward a door at the end. Stepping through the door, she comes upon a big stone room, with a red throne at the very end. Sitting on the throne was an attractive 50-something year old man, with slicked back dark hair. He wore a dark blue suit, and looked ready to do business. He was talking to two people, a man and woman, who sat on wooden chairs in front of him.

Sarah hid behind a marble banister, they had not seen her. She knew the man was the one who brought her here, he did not frighten her as she suspected, but was rather intrigued by his appearance. She listened to what he said to them.

"You know what you look like to me, with your good bag and your cheap shoes? You look like a rube. A well scrubbed, hustling rube with a little taste. Good nutrition's given you some length of bone, but you're not more than one generation from poor white trash." The man on the red throne slowly, harshly, says to the blonde woman sitting before him.

The man sitting next to the woman stood up from his chair. He fumed down at the royal man. Sarah knew that what the man was going to say, was going to get him in much trouble. "You see a lot, Doctor. But are you strong enough to point that high-powered perception at yourself? What about it? Why don't you - why don't you look at yourself and write down what you see? Or maybe you're afraid to."

He stared up at the angry man with an amused smile. It scared Sarah, she almost ran when he began to talk. "A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti." He made a motion with his hand, and two big men in black suits rushed in and grabbed the couple. They screamed and thrashed around as the bodyguards dragged them from the room.

The attractive royal man sat on the chair in silence, picking at his fingernails. The silence lengthened, and Sarah did not know if she should speak up, or make a run for it. The man chose for her.

"I know you are behind the banister, Sarah." She stiffens as he raises his head to sniff the air. "You use Evian skin cream, and sometimes you wear L'Air du Temps, but not today."

Sarah stepped into the view of the man. He smiled at her, and motioned for her to sit on one of the chairs in front of him.

His eyes were a perfect blue. As Sarah sat she took in his appearance, he was very fit for a man so much older than herself. He had a face that anyone would love to just stare at and study. He was amazing looking.

"Hello, dear. I see you are well." He keeps the smile on his face, always wanting to seem pleasant.

Sarah only nods, and clutches the side of her seat.

He loses his smile and sighs. "Well, I guess we must get down to business." He strokes his hands and eyes Sarah up and down. "Why did you wish yourself here again?"

Sarah gulped, and then began her explanation, which may, or may not break her. "I… sir, if you do not already know, my family has passed away."

"Yes, yes." He moves his hand in a motion meant for her to hurry up.

"I have no reason to stay in my world anymore, there is nothing holding me there sir, but there is something holding me here."

"Yes, I hear it is love."

Sarah nods, not knowing what else to say to convince him.

He sighs and puts his chin on his hands. "I thought you did not want to be here? You tried so hard to leave, and now you come running back?"

"I only wanted to leave to be with my family, but I no longer have a family. So, I came back to be with Jareth."

"You must learn to make up your mind, and stick to your decisions." He sits back, and looks slightly annoyed. "You do know, that you need my permission to be here."

"Yes, well, I may as well ask. May I have your permission to stay in the Underground, and forever live with the Goblin King Jareth?" Sarah holds her breath as she awaits the man's reply.

In a big breath of air the royal man almost topples over in laughter. He finally gets control over himself and faces her once more. "You really do have spunk don't you?" He grins at her with amusement.

Sarah stares at him wide eyed, not knowing how to answer.

"Well Sarah, let me ask you this. How do you know Jareth wants to be with you?"

Sarah opens her mouth to reply, but then closes it in a hurry and furrows her brow in thought.

The man once again bellows in laughter. Then smiles at her and rubs his teary eyes. "Don't worry Sarah, he still wants you. He has been fretting over you ever since you left. I forbade him to go to you, or to spy on you. He is a wreck, it will do him good to have you return."

Sarah thinks about what he said, and then for the first time, a smile spreads on her face. "So I have your permission?"

"Well, I do like you, don't get me wrong. I just feel bad about letting you go, what will the Kings say? I have to keep up my reputation, you know?" He sits back and crosses his legs.

"So… I don't have your permission?" Sarah looses her smile and stares at him in disbelief.

He leans forward, as if to comfort her. "No no, let me finish please. I have always thought a lot of Jareth, he was the one to always defy me, and with that I respect him. Out of all the hundred of years he has been king, he has finally chosen a queen, and a mortal at that!" His face animates as he talks, and his voice is soothing, Sarah can detect a hint of British accent. "And I like you Sarah. You have a lot of guts to sit before me like this, and ask me such silly questions. So, yes, you may go back to your dashing king, and live happily ever after." When he says this, Sarah almost bursts out in laughter, the man she was so afraid of, actually agreed to let her pass.

"But Sarah," The man begins. "Remember, you are in my debt. I did this for you, so one day, when I come calling, you have to do what I ask."

Sarah did not know what to say, so she waved his warning away with a simple nod. "Thank you sir, thank. But before I go, may I ask what your name is?" She was running on pure adrenaline at that time, and didn't know when to stop questioning the powerful man.

Before he could answer, a big man, whom Sarah presumed to be a bodyguard, walked into the room. "Master, she is not cooperating." The big man said.

The powerful ruler sighs, and replies. "It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again."

"Oh yes, right sir. She wasn't putting the lotion in the basket." The bodyguard trots off, and leaves him and Sarah alone once more.

"Well Sarah, you have no right to say my name, or to even know my name. Only the Kings know it, and may not say it." He shrugs as if to say 'that is that'.

"Than what may I call you?" Sarah pressures him further.

Sarah and him stand up. He begins to walk away, ignoring her question. He turns back when he gets a few feet away. "I do wish we could chat longer, but... I'm having an old friend for dinner. Goodbye Sarah." He turns from her and prances off.

Sarah stands there stunned for moments, replaying her conversation with 'Him' as everyone calls him. While deep in thought, one of 'His' many bodyguards comes through a door and interrupts Sarah.

"Miss? We have a carriage waiting to take you to the Goblin City." Sarah nods and follows the man through a door which leads outside into a path surrounded by forest. She steps into the carriage, which reminds her of Cinderella's pumpkin, but wooden.

The bodyguard sits upfront of the carriage to steer the horses. Sarah doesn't ask anything of the bodyguard. She sits in thought for almost a full hour, contemplating what to say to Jareth.

Finally the carriage stops, and the bodyguard opens the door to let Sarah out. She stares up at the Goblin King's magnificent castle. It sends shivers down her spine, and she gets the fainting feeling that so often happens to her. She steps towards the building as the carriage rides off.

Up the stairs she slowly walks to stand in front of the large double doors. She breathes in and out while directly in front of the door, trying to rid her of the faint that soon may come upon her. She steadies herself, and then knocks three times.

On the third knock the door flies open. Sarah stares into the face of Jareth the Goblin King.

-------------------

End of chapter nine. Can anyone guess who the almighty ruler is? Ill give a hint: He. Is. A. Cannibal. Yep, u guessed it, he's the doctor himself. Ok, so next is chapter ten. FINALLY jareth will be in the story.

------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

AN: CHAPTER TEN HOLY SHIT. This one… I don't know how its going to go… but, im going to try to make it as sad and emotional as possible :'(

Chapter Ten:

The wind pushed Sarah towards him, but she held her ground and stood staring up into Jareth's magnificent eyes. He held onto the door knob, and his body blocked her from entering. He was dressed as usual, to impress, everything looked normal about him to Sarah. But as she stared into his magnificent eyes, she could see that something was missing. He looked tired, unseen wrinkles now appeared beside his eyes. Instead of the shock she waited to swipe onto his face, he stared at her in annoyance.

They didn't speak to each other, she waited for him to say something, anything. He didn't, and slowly with a sigh, he turned to close the door.

"Wait!" Sarah's hand slaps onto the door to keep it from shutting. He glares at her. "Please Jareth, say something, I have come back to you!"

His mouth opens to say something, but he looks behind her at the Goblin City. His face covers with sorrow, tears come to his eyes and he turns to walk away.

Sarah quickly closes the door and runs to catch Jareth by the shoulder. "Please, why are you acting like this? Are you mad that I have come back?" Sadness roles off of her voice.

He slowly turns around to stare deeply into her eyes. She gasps as he puts his fingers to her cheek. She waits for him to bring his lips to her mouth, her eyes close, but her thirst is not quenched. "Why can't you leave me alone?" Her eyes snap open. He tenderly caresses her cheek, with a soft smile on his face.

"Jareth?" She says his name, coaxing him out of the state he put himself in.

"I want you, so badly. No, I don't want you, I want HER." He swipes his hand off her cheek, and frowns at the reaction he gets from her. Sarah looks at him with pity, wanting to comfort him with touches and kisses.

"Who Jareth, who do you want?" She stares at him with confusion. He smiles again as he replies.

"I want Sarah, of course."

"Jareth… I am Sarah." She moves into him and puts her hands to his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist, and bends his head to inhale the scent of her hair.

"No, I want the real Sarah, I want to have her forever mine… I don't want to dream anymore." He hides his face in her hair as he speaks.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Sarah. You're not dreaming, it's really me, Jareth!" She puts his face in her hands, and stares into his eyes, pleading for him to realize who she is.

"No, you always say that, you can't be her." He puts his face to her hair again, and pulls her closer against himself. He pushes her hair away, and lightly kisses her neck, sending shivers down Sarah's spine. "Why would the real Sarah come back to me? After I hurt her so. I didn't mean to… but how can I resist, having her here finally, how was I not to force myself upon her?"

Sarah pets his blonde hair, and gently kisses his head, his lips still on her neck. "Jareth, darling, I forgive you. There is no need to dwell on our past, forget about everything, let us start anew."

"You have never spoken like this before." His voice is muffled in her neck.

"Because it is me, Jareth! It is Sarah!" She pushes him away, his face shocked with her outburst. She slowly walks towards him, her face certain, and intent on changing his mind.

"You listen to me Goblin King! It is really me, I have spoken to your boss, or whatever he is, your king. He says I can stay here with you, forever. I have come back to be with you, my family, they have… passed away. I have no reason to live in the other world, but I have reason here. I love you Jareth. Now snap out of it!" She stands before him, her fists clenched, and her eyes daring him to deny her.

He stares at her, unmoving. Slowly his mouth opens, and his eyes fill with tears. His hand moves to grab her, but he pulls it back, still uncertain. His eyes move up and down her body, weighing the option of her being real, or a dream.

Slowly, his face goes from uncertain, to shocked. "Are you… You are Sarah! Aren't you?" His eyes wide, he slowly comes towards her to circle his arms around her waist. She stares up at him, a look of expectation on her face.

Jareth still had the look of shock, but he wills himself to speak. "You've come back to me." Sarah slowly nods.

Jareth touches Sarah's chin, and lifts it up to stare deep into her blue eyes. Her hands slither up to encircle his neck, and Jareth's grip tightens around her waist. Their bodies press against each other, their hearts in rhythm, they smile at each other. Jareth's smile shows a look of victory, and Sarah has a subtly sexy look on her face, a look she never before has shown him.

"I never thought you would come back. I thought you… hated me." He said.

"I thought I hated you. My family's death made me realize… I didn't." Her reply makes him smile.

"You said you loved me." He grins from ear to ear. Sarah loses her smile and her head falls onto his chest as she groans. She begins to laugh, the noise muffled in Jareth's shirt. He lifts her head up to face him. Both their eyes showed what they wanted.

Jareth inclined his head with Sarahs, and slowly, very slowly, he moves his head so their mouths were an inch apart. His mouth smelt like mint, and hers like strawberries. His lips press against hers. Slowly he kisses her tender lips, and she kisses him back. Never before has she willingly kissed Jareth.

His tongue slips out and Sarah opens her mouth. Their lips lock together as his tongue darts in and out. Her hands hold onto his hair, preventing him from leaving her embrace. His hands roam up and down her white blouse and blue jeans, feeling every curve.

Jareth pulls his mouth away from hers, and begins to kiss her neck. Sarah unbuttons his shirt, and pulls it off of him, revealing a hard, pale muscular chest. His beauty made her gasp, and him chuckle in her hair. Jareth grabs her shirt, and pulls it open, making the buttons rip off. Her bra exposed, he leans down to kiss her breasts. Sarah pulls his head back up and kisses him passionately with all her might.

"I want you, Jareth." She says to him. He smiles devilishly, and lifts her up. He kisses her as he walks towards the elevator. Before Sarah knows it, they are in his beautifully coloured room.

Jareth places her on the bed, and falls on top of her. They passionately touch each other, as Sarah slowly takes off her pants.

"I want you now, Jareth." She whispers in his ear as she presses him to her.

"Patience, darling." He kisses her. She grabs at his hair, and when she removes her hand, a big clump of blonde locks come with it.

"Jareth!" She screams. Throwing the hair away.

"What?" He asks. "What's wrong?" Panic strikes his face.

"Your hair." She shows him the fallen hair.

"Oh." He chuckles, and reaches up to his head, and rips off a big patch, leaving half of his head bald.

Sarah scream and scrambles out from under him. "What is wrong with you?" She shouts.

He slithers up to her, resting his hand on her knee. She stares down at him, his head a shock to look at. "Nothing is wrong with me, darling."

"Yes it is! Your hair!" He laughs and pulls out the rest of his beautiful blonde hair. Sarah screams and tries jumping off the bed, but Jareth grabs her and pulls her under him. Sarah closes her eyes, refusing to see her lover's bald head. She can feel him kissing her neck as she screams and tries to get free. She realizes there is no use fighting, and goes limp.

He holds onto her wrists, which are positioned over her head. He stops kissing her, and for minutes Sarah can sense him staring at her, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Sarah can not take it any longer, and with a big gust of air, she opens her eyes. Above her was a creature that she could only ever meet in her worst nightmare. Straddling her was Jareth, she presumed, but not him exactly. All he was was skin and bones, nothing more than a skeleton. Instead of his brilliant blue eyes, pitch black stones were between his lids.

Sarah let out one big scream. She tried to move, but couldn't. It was as if she was paralyzed.

"Shut up!" Monster Jareth let out a powerful yell that shook the room. Sarah lay under him in fear, waiting for him to speak once more.

He did not say anything, just stared at her with a blank expression, as blank as his black eyes. "Jareth, what is wrong with you?" She asks him.

Jareth moves his head from side to side, every movement making his bones crack and squeak. "What is wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with me. Everything is wrong with you. Why are you even here. I hate you." He spits as he talks, and Sarah can only lay unmoving.

"Jareth… please. You need help." She quietly whispers.

"I need help?" He laughs out in a loud bark. "You need help, yes, you really do need help." He twitches his body as he talks, and it seems like every movement he makes, his bones dislocate.

"Why do I need help?" She cries.

He brings his lips to her ears, and whispers to her. "You didn't think it would be THAT easy, did you?"

His words make Sarah jump. She realizes what he means as panic comes over her. Before she can say anything, Jareth jumps off of her. In one fluid motion he loses all of his skin, and falls onto the bed in a heap of bones.

All she can do is stare at the bones in front of her. She wishes her body to move and run away, but she has lost complete control. Finally she gains her voice, and lets out a startling scream of terror. She gets louder, and louder, when finally she reaches a pitch able to break glass, and she passes out.

She wakes up on her tear streaked pillow.

Next chapter will be the last.


End file.
